Sin Of Pride
by Echonic
Summary: After the Teams RWBY and JNPR disband Jaune decides to leave instead of grouping up together with the rest, A semblance of Pride he may have somewhere in his soul.. But well who knows?
1. Chapter 1

_**(Welp This is my first story and well I hope it's good I don't really know if it is but you don't know till ya try or something I don't remember.. I kinda have another million ideas in my head as interesting as this one so I hope I will get better at this crap or something. So see ya later alligator or so?)**_

 _"Jaune are you sure you want to leave" Ruby asked in a rather worried manner_ _"I mean I know you can take care of yourself and stuff" "_ _But still! I mean what's wrong with staying with us?" Ruby said looking rather downtrodden along with Nora, Ren looked perplexed but ever so slightly understanding._

 _Jaune stood there snow wafting down his form looking rather determined to leave, "Ruby it's not you it's me" he said before looking rather embarrassed_ _at what he had just said Nora quietly snorted at the now ruined serious atmosphere and Ruby cheeks ever so slightly red b_ _ut could easily be mistaken for the cold and Ren standing there with a grin, "I Me- mean that W- well um.." Jaune stuttered_

 _"I just want some time to myself to think things through, You know?" Jaune said managed to talk with out mucking up a word again._

 _Ruby stood there in disappointment before raising her head in realization, "Jaune if this is about Pyrrha.." she said, Ren shot an alarming look at Ruby as if trying to say something._

 _"It's not your fault you know, Don't blame yourself for-" Ruby had said before getting cut off by a rather angry Jaune,_ _"It was my fault I could of taken the fall for her if i had understood what she was saying about destiny I could have prevented this all!"_ _Jaune yelled out before looking rather ashamed of himself for yelling out at Ruby who started looking at the ground knowing she had breached an uncomfortable subject._

 _But then Ruby looked up confusion welling up in her eyes "What did Pyrrha say about destiny?.."_

 _Jaune quickly turned around grabbing his backpack and Weapons from the ground "I better leave" he said as he started walking away from the group._ _"Wa -wait!" Ruby yelled out ready to run after Jaune before Ren had gripped his hand on her shoulder "Stop, Ruby if he wishes to leave then it is for the best, keeping him here against his will not help I know you mean the best for him but I believe he needs to sort out his problems"_

 _Ren said in a rather wise manner.. but well did you expect any less from him?._

 _"But" Ruby said as she thought of things to say then she popped up "Maybe we can help hi- "Alone" Ren interjected Ruby sagged down yet again Looking sad "I just don't want to lose another friend.." she said as tears welled up in her eyes,_

 _"Oh ye have little Faith"_

 _Nora who had been silent till now said as she hopped up to Ruby and started rubbing circles on her back "he'll be fine" saying fine with a slightly over exaggerated tone._

 _"Nora don't jinx it" Ren said, "But he will be alright, Right.." Nora said unheeding Ren's words "Nora stop"_ _Ren said as he started rubbing the bridge of his nose, Nora looked at Ren with a weird glint in her eyes "I mean what can go wrong, except for Grimm attacks and losing his money and getting a dept by drinking his problems away!" Nora said somehow cheerfully "NORA!" Ren and Ruby both shouted,_

 _"What?" Nora said while looking at them with a fake innocent look, Giggling was heard from Ruby which preceded to grow into full grown laughter_

 _Ren joined along chuckling and Nora made what she thought were sloth sounds._ _The noise eventually died out and all but one fell asleep easily in their camping bags around the fire._

 _Ruby unzipped her Camping bag and walked out into an open clearing with a clear view of the remnants of the moon,_ _She saw shooting stars come by and remembered that her sister had once said if you wish upon a shooting star it is most likely to come true,_

 _She wished her mother back the next time she saw shooting stars, It hadn't worked unfortunately but Yang had said not too make impossible requests for the poor stars so she just wished this once that Jaune would be alright.._

* * *

Jaune swung his sword against the cold harsh wind before noticing Jaune was already tired from just walking and setting up camp which was a little further away than what he thought to be further away from his friends accidentally.

'They are stronger than I am they trained most of their life to enter Beacon Academy..'

While Jaune was just an inconvenience to them he had dragged them down, he was undoubtedly weak he didn't deserve to be on their team none the less their team leader, If he were stronger he could have managed to save Pyrrha.

All this time Jaune had thought he was getting closer, yet they were just moving farther away, maybe he was up to the level they were when they entered Beacon?, There was no fast way to becoming a hero he realized when he had started training with Pyrrha,

The thought of her sent a wave of shame flooding Jaunes mind, He had failed her Jaune hadn't even managed to repay her for what she had done for him, The encouraging words the training she had given him even keeping his faked transcripts a secret and accepting him for it, while it was a shame Cardin overheard him and blackmailed him about it he thought,

He would have accepted it if she had thrown her out of their team's room and told the headmaster about it!.. But she didn't.

She had been in love with him she kissed him when she sent him away in the weapons locker and the worst thing about this is that he had been oblivious to it, Jaune wouldn't of imagined that Pyrrha five time champion of some tournament the one on the front of all the Pumpkin Pete Cereal boxes had been In love with him, Jaune Arc the 'Goof' the ever so clumsy bad at fighting Jaune, HIM!.

Well to be honest he had somehow mistaken her flirting for kindness and her advances for him as an attempt at being closer partners, Jaune wanted to go to his past self and thrash him around for being so stupid.

Jaune swung his sword even harder as the video of Pyrrha teaching him training techniques came to an end, The fact she was proud of him apparently showed just how nice of person Pyrrha really was to him.

'I don't deserve it' he thought to himself as more shame filled his very being,

A large gust of wind came forth from his sword as he finished up "Good but not good enough" Jaune yelled out in determination but unfortunately he was too tired to train himself any further,

So he quickly jumped into bed feeling tired and cold as the effects of adrenaline weared off. "I will get stronger, Everyone please wait for me" Jaune muttered to himself before falling into a deep sleep.

* * *

It was a rather white space with a sun, the sun was close and beautiful yet still looked to far to reach no.. it wasn't far to reach it was just too far for him to reach,

A man stood there in the dream looking at the sun as he started taking steps toward it, Jaune stood there looking at the back of the rather large man his muscles and size merely seen from the back seemed to much for any one else to have… yet he had them,

Jaune looked at the mans back trying to figure out who he was exactly, he felt familiar yet so far away something seemed to exude from the mans form and posture as he neared closer to the sun was it confidence? Arrogance.. No it was something else, something on the tip of his tongue this man was the opposite of him yet felt so similar why? He couldn't understand.

He mustered up his courage to even speak to the giant "Wh- Who are you…?" Jaune said quietly yet he somehow knew the man would hear him.

The man had turned around taking his blue eyes from the sun, "Who am I?" the words he spoke were filled with mirth, his face making a closed eye smile, his golden hair swaying with invisible wind.

"I'm me" he said the same thing that he exuded coming out his mouth as he turned around and began walking towards the sun again.

And then Jaune realized what it was, something he couldn't falsify, something so far away yet so close.. It was Pride.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi I'm back, I had been creating this chapter a while back but then realized I knew next to nothing about Escanor so I kinda studied him… and I still know nothing :) I'm just trying to do my best so I would like if everyone could comment about what they didn't like so I could do even better.. or I could at least try.**

 _Italics = Thoughts/Emphasis_

 **Bold** = Loud person speaking/Loudness/Emphasis

* * *

Jaune woke up from his bed and opened the tent letting the cold air seep through, and then quickly proceeded to do some morning exercises to warm up, "Good morning world!" he yelled out with a rather optimistic tune, yesterday and the dream already forgotten.

Jaune then ate a few fruits he had packed up, well he would have rather eaten meat, but it would take to much time and effort to cook it, I mean just imagine starting a campfire to eat breakfast,

"Oh, the horror" Jaune mockingly said to himself not questioning the fact he was talking to himself as he took a bite from an apple.

* * *

Now done with breakfast or what Jaune thought counted as one, he started feeling remarkably lonely and decided to walk off to the nearest town after packing up he was sure the rest of the team were taking the shorter road to haven, But that didn't matter.. I think.

He made a move on knowing the more longer he was to stay here the more chance Grimm were to show up, While Jaune knew he could get more experience fighting Grimm that way he wouldn't take the chances and besides he didn't really feel like fighting Grimm anyway.

He walked down the road to the village or at least he thought he was "Uh where am I now" Jaune said to himself quietly, I mean he was following the road right? He started walking at a faster pace wondering where it all went wrong, err the pathway that is, but somehow Jaune managed to stumble into an open clearing,

He then proceeded to pull out his scroll which he was absolutely sure he managed to take with him and didn't drop somewhere in the forest which he would never find in my whole life again.. ' _Oh damn_ ' Jaune thought to himself as he searched through his backpack, his clothes and backtracked Himself a bit before going back to the clearing,

"FUCK! stupid Jaune you manage to always lose everything important" he yelled rather angry at himself for losing his damn communication device again he lost the damn thing everywhere and had always managed to find it again, But he realized that this time it was probably gone forever..

Jaune paced himself back and forth muttering 'Why' feelings of despair welling forth within him, after all without the thing he would most likely be lost no communication no maps and most importantly no friends to help him out.. and well he was kind of missing the skills to survive in a forest filled with Grimm.

But then he heard loud footsteps the ones which left the earth rumbling, ' _Ah crap_ ' Jaune thought to himself not even bothering to voice it out as he pulled out his sword and shield, what sort of fool starts sulking in a forest full of Grimm.

"GrrrrAAAHHH" Jaune almost fainted at the sound and better yet at the beast that stood before him in the clearing, taking in time to observe it as Pyrrha said he should, well its large humanoid form standing at three and a half times his height wielding a large cleaver as big as Jaune,

It head adorned a bull skull reformed as a Grimm mask with the horns facing up, its neck rather thick and its torso black sleek and well-muscled in comparison to its long-clawed arms covered in white and red Grimm Armor making them look thrice as big as they should be and forming what looked to be a shortened version of ribs on the outsides of its chest,

It's waist two times as big as it's torso and seems to have Armor in a v shape pattern on its waistline, Its thighs as big as its torso and the front of the legs seems to be the only place with plating it only seemed to have three toes one on the back and two on the front of its two legs, Most of the Armor seemed to be spiked and twisted looking like a rather unsymmetrical Grimm compared to most Grimm but it's torso seemed the least armored including the monsters back 'So that means it's torso is the easiest way to kill it right?' Jaune thought to himself in fright,

It had way more openings and gaps between its Armor, but the torso was the most easiest if only he could find a way to dodge it's frontal attacks, Or maybe slash in from the back?

To be honest he actually wanted to run away but it looked like it could easily catch up to him with the legs it had, and it could probably fight with them as well, ' _And also is that a minotau_ \- Jaunes thoughts quickly broken as he saw the thing quickly bow before running at him seemingly eager to fight,

"AHHHH" Jaune cried out in fear but still prepared himself for the clashing, well he was definitely going to die but at least he got to see Pyrrha in heaven, right?

Jaune Arc was a man.. well not a very manly one but still a man none the less and he would be damned if he simply gave up at this moment.

All his life the constant jeering and bullying had brought him down and even more when his family didn't want him to go for his dream as being a hunter 'Well he did it anyway' but he didn't have any training, nor did he have his aura unlocked, he would have died if it wasn't for his partner.

He didn't even know why beacon had let him in with the rather shifty looking transcript he had, He had thought Ozpin to be smarter than that, but maybe he just skimmed over it?

Either way Jaune had been living the dream and that dream ended not to long ago the fall of Beacon Academy along with most of Vale and the deaths of many people including Penny and most importantly Pyrrha…

But who exactly did this and why? Why would anyone take down Vale one of the four kingdoms? The kingdoms existed too protect the people from the Grimm, to let them be happy and make more and more people so perhaps they could take more land away from the Grimm so one day perhaps people can live a life without the fear of Grimm killing them or their families.

Whatever the case was it was certain that there was more behind the scenes than just the White Fang and Cinder they had somehow gained control of Atlas Robots and the Grimm alike, and he was sure as hell not going to die before finding out.

Jaune dodged the Minotaur's cleaver before it slammed down where he had just been, Jaune raised his shield as it let go of its cleaver and raised its heel and quickly swung it down on his shield but Jaune just jumped sideways and let the foot skim over the shield ever so slightly.

"Is that all" Jaune falsely bloated still rather scared of the giant, as it had somehow still taken a sliver of his aura with the attack, Jaune raised his sword and cut down on the minotaur's side narrowly missing the waistline and managing to cut an inch into its flesh 'Wait, only an inch?". And then Jaune was sent flying, the giant had somehow picked up its sword as Jaune had cut into its flesh and hammered its cleaver into Jaunes side with a whole lot a momentum as it had somehow managed to do a whole side arc swing taking the young huntsman in training off guard.

Jaune wasn't having the time of his life the swing took his whole aura and formed and inch deep diagonal slash on his body he had even smashed his head against the only rock in the whole clearing it was clear to him someone up there didn't want him to win setting him up against an extremely over powered Grimm and him currently having a concussion in the middle of a fight,

But well he had to fight otherwise he would probably never get his answers, so he stood up his vision still rather wonky and his chest bleeding rather profoundly he should probably take care of that soon,

He had maybe a one percent chance of winning at this point but that didn't matter, what did matter was forming a plan to utilize that one percent he couldn't take any more hits, nor could he get surprised at the smug looking minotaur Grimm in front of him, What he could do was.. yes, that would maybe work.

Jaune hid behind the rock crouching as he did, the rock was at least a meter and a half long it did well to cover him, so he just had to wait and- "Crack!" the minotaur got its cleaver stuck in the rock. Jaune had known this would happen of course, he had studied the Grimm's behaviour and had come to thought that the minotaur was.. honourable and was using some fair play.., It had bowed which seemed strange to him but then attacked first but he had cut it and it returned the favour and it had also stood there waiting for him to grab his weapons as he lay against the rock with a concussion

Then he had baited it with jumping behind the stupid rock and it had become full of rage at him for being a coward with no honour and without thinking slammed its weapon into the rock the weapon had unfortunately become stuck and the minotaur still in rage tried pulling its cleaver out, but alas the thing wasn't budging.

The chances of this plan working were kinda low as the behaviour of the minotaur was weird but Jaune was lucky he guessed.

Jaune quickly jumped up the rock and onto the sword a triumphant smirk already forming on his face "Got ya now fucker" he yelled before stabbing his sword literally everywhere on the minotaur's body, His sword only managed to go an inch in every time but if he hit the joints long enough he may be able to this shi- and then he was grabbed by two hands it seemed like the Grimm had enough of trying to pull his cleaver out and was currently glaring at him with rather menacing eyes as it tightly squeezed his body

"Hey-y maybe y-ou would l-ike to be friends or sso-mething?" the minotaur snorted and simply grabbed his arm and smashed him into the ground like a ragdoll whatever remaining of his aura quickly depleted,

And then it slammed him again and again and again breaking his shoulder blade his arm and a few of his ribs maybe puncturing an organ or two yet somehow not breaking his back, and then when it stopped, and it had let go of him the monster raised its foot on top of him.

' _Is this how it's going to end_ ' Jaune thought pondering whether or not if he should try to move, he was definitely gonna die if the Grimm stomped him, but he didn't really want to move everything hurt a little too much.

He had no aura and even if he could stand up and run, the min'otaur would catch up to him was he really going to die it all seemed to unreal, he went to beacon got friends got bullied was a team leader he trained with Pyrrha he got stronger and well.. it was fun, and he thanked all his friends in his head for the time they gave him.

"Ah the sun is bright today" he wished was the sun it seemed to stand so close yet so far away it's radiance shining on all, it lit up the world from its darkness and it went away at noon, it felt like something he wished to be yet something to far away for him to reach, and yet Jaune still wished for it deep within his soul.

For Jaune time seemed to slow down as the foot came crashing down on him, and then everything went gold..

* * *

The Minotaur was a Grimm the witch had created a long time ago, it could be called an experiment to see whether or not if Grimm could inherit certain human morals like kindness, Perseverance or honour, the experiment worked and she had created a rather peculiar Grimm with a lot of potential and the trait of honour.

This Grimm she had named Xyrillis the Guardian, at first, she was happy with the strong Grimm she had made, but then as time she grew dissatisfied at him for he seemed to get rather angry at the fact of having to guard her home and would rather want to go off and seek challenges,

The witch however was not happy with this development and found out that to make a Grimm stronger it needed a goal other than to eat humans, yet at the cost of their loyalty towards her, so she had cursed the Xyrillis to forever roam the most desolate forest it would find.

She abandoned her experiment soon after.

* * *

Xyrillis could kill no Grimm and find no humans, so he sat there for decades waiting for a challenger, and then when all seemed lost He had sensed despair from a human nearby, not a strong one but a human none the less, it seemed scared of him but ready to fight, Xyrillis was exhilarated and decided to be as fair as he could be he even let the human cut him it had stung a little, but he guessed it was his turn now and hit the human with Syralius his cleaver as the witch called it apparently had a whole history behind it

'Something about how she had managed to turn a divine weapon into a dark weapon blah blah blah, but he could care less.

And then the human jumped behind the rock, **COWARD HOW DARE IT HOW DARE IT HOW DARE IT!** He had been waiting for to recover he would have even let the human live if it gave him a good fight maybe even let it go without one, and make it send more humans here to fight him, But it spit on his honour and cowered behind a rock Xyrillis jumped up to the rock and hoped to reveal the coward human by splitting the rock in half and enjoying the look on its face as he would slowly torture it to death for being dishonourable, but Syralius got stuck how misfortunate.

The human jumped on his cleaver, but he was to busy trying to pry it out and full of rage to notice, but he does notice the pain he got from the human stabbing him multiple times, He let go of the cleaver and grabbed the human, the human had said something, it seemed to sound like the human wanted to surrender, but it was to late for that now, he slammed the coward into the ground,

He did it a couple more times just for funzies and to see the stupid thing in **agony** , but he guessed now was the time to end the meat sacks life, so he raised his leg above the human an- what was this light?! It seemed as radiant as the sun it swirled around the human. Xyrillis quickly stomped down as if to put out a fire, but he was stopped when two hands grabbed his foot, ' _Eh what_ ' Xyrillis gaped ever so slightly at this but pushed his foot down even harder only to be pushed back by the hands of the human,

The human's strength grew more and more as only seconds passed and then the human seemed to stop its game of defence and grab his leg with both arms and started... lifting him up? "Graghh? ' _But how_?' the pitiful minotaur thought as he was sent crashing through multiple trees, the human had somehow lifted him by his leg spun him around on it's heel and threw him into the forest, Humans weren't supposed to be this strong right?

Even the aura and semblance thing the witch bitched and moaned about shouldn't be able to lift him, Xyrillis wasn't crazy he was definitely perfectly sane from living in this forest alone, without any fighting for the last hundred decades. After reassuring himself of his sanity and snapping out of his daze he stood up and shook the saw dust and branch's off, he then started walking back towards the clearing, it was time to fight this bastard once and for a-

His thought process ended as he saw it.

It wasn't human it couldn't be human its aura was too much to even be considered so,

but if he had to describe its new skin, it would be called big, almost like a body that is constricting its actual form, constantly straining to keep up to its ever-growing power, the huma- no monster that sat there on the rock next to his sword was growing stronger and stronger as he had sensed, as certain grimm could sense not only negative emotions but emotions in general, Xyrillis was luckily one of them, he could sense pride- not only that but a change in its whole aura as it became more and more brighter,

This in general could only mean one thing ' _The emotion is empowering him.._ ' , he was sometimes glad that time had made him smarter, as he could now hopefully run away an- Ha as if, he would have to fight the 'Prideful' monster that was at least a hundred times more stronger than him and hope for a painless death, as where the hell could he run?.

He got closer and the human started talking, "My name is Jaune no other title is needed as it is not worthy of being next to my name" The man now named Jaune spoke after a long silence, Jaune had a rather deep and powerful tone enough to make anyone listen, "I am not surprised you didn't run away, as not many can get the chance to fight me" until they stopped because it sounded arrogant and annoying to them even if Jaune was speaking in all honesty,

Xyrillis growled and started getting irritated at Jaune's words before huffing and readying his fists as he started running at the man,

Jaune sat there doing nothing even while Xyrillis got closer and closer until he used all the strength he could into one punch…. Xyrillis maybe had a chance! he was close enough that Jaune couldn't put up a good defence and-"crack" his hand and claws shattered as he implanted his fist into the man's face,

Xyrillis felt like he punched the thirteen-inch-thick Pressurized Prystan steel door the witch had made for her chambers again, don't ask why he tried getting in, " **Arghhhh!** " Xyrillis cried out as he recoiled away from Jaune, staring at him with horrified eyes.

"Is that the best you can do" replied the rather lax looking Jaune as he sat there completely unmoved "Then I believe it's my turn now" Jaune said as he slowly stood up and removed Syralius from the stone as if the stone was a mere placeholder for his beloved cleaver. Jaune then lifted up the cleaver behind him directly in the face of the sun, Syralius then started glowing gold a contrast to its black, then it started changing shape as if revealing its true form

"This is my holy weapon Divine spear Pyrrha, and with it I shall strike this pitiful worm **Down** " the previously black cleaver had changed, it appeared to be a long golden spear with red wrapping under its blade all the way to its hilt.

Xyrillis looked on in wonder briefly wondering how the human had changed Syralius into a spear and naming it his own, But the wondering was stopped by the sight of a giant in front of him smiling and bearing its glowing spear down upon Xyrillis as if to smite him,

"Uaoh" was the pitiful moan Xyrillis made, he looked at the humans eyes and all he saw was pity... before he was covered in light.

Jaune stepped nonchalantly out of the crater he had made, whatever he had just killed slipping from his mind like it was unimportant, he looked at the forest.. or whatever was left of it as most of it had seemingly vanished from his great eye's.. "Oh, it's time for tea" he said he had almost forgot of it how silly of him, Jaune then started walking on the path to the village he was heading to which he had conveniently found now that he had toppled over the rest of the trees.

* * *

 **Welp that's it I tried putting as much as I could into this but realized I suck at fight scenes which means I probably shouldn't of made a story like this.. but meh whatever anyway I noticed that I'm like actually gaining traffic on this story… which was weird because I thought I sucked and I only did this story because I had this in my head for a week… but I noticed that I actually had some reviews so I will answer them as best as I can! Oh and I also want to thank the rest for favoriting and following my story so thanks! Anyway onto the reviews**

Greer123: Interesting idea for a crossover story.

 **Echonic: Thanks! I actually have like thirteen more of these ideas, Not of the Seven deadly sins x RWBY but interesting ones none the less.**

Lightingblade49: How do you train to be a god like escanor lol, him just unlocking the sunshine ability will make Jaune beastly look out Cinder.

 **Echonic: Since he didn't train and just unlocked his ability and he doesn't really know how to find Cinder, well actually cinder isn't really important to him for now.**

Guest 1 Your not going to have Jaune be exactly like nanatsu are you, while he was a badass when the sun was up all the other times he was really pathetic, I just don't want Jaune to remain weak and helpless I still want normal Jaune to get better. Also do you plan on bringing other sins in to this, while it's your story and I can't stop you, if you do it would make Jaune's situation less special plus he need the power boost the others not so much.

 **Echonic: Hmm good question, Well he isn't exactly going to be like Escanor even in his night form or day form as Jaune has different interests and hobbys, Jaune definitely won't remain weak and helpless in even his night form he will strive to get better i can assure you, and i don't plan to bring the other sins into this especially their powers onto rwby characters maybe the commandments but not the sins, though I will be bringing some of the history and swords and stuff into this so yeah... actually maybe i will bring the seven deadly sins but not their power... who knows it's way too early in the story to be worrying about stuff like this.**

Guest 2: Can I just say Jaune never showed any romantic interest towards Pyrrha, so Just because she liked him doesn't mean he would have returned her feelings.

 **Echonic: I'm not shipping them or bringing Pyrrha back if that's what your asking, and this is kinda a crossover story so it's not really realistic is it.. in this story Jaune loves Pyrrha or at least regrets not saving her and this will be one of his weakness's, and that's all i'm saying.**

Kamencolin: Keep up the good work.

 **Echonic: Thanks a lot it means so much too me! :)**

Gilgamesh King of Mongrels: Can't wait for Jaune to look down upon this unworthy fools with pity. For he who is above all the clans doesn't feel hatred for his enemies. All he feels is pity.

 **Echonic: Heh of course someone with the account name Gilgamesh, would say something like this, and I also look forward to doing fight scene like Escanor vs Estarossa.**

cyzja922: Imagine Jaune look down at people with pity...

 **Echonic: It shall come... soon.**

 **Anyway bye bye!**


End file.
